the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Technology
Imperium Technology refers to the technology of The Imperium and its subdivisions, such as the Peacekeepers. This technology comes from a wide variety of sources and creators and has varying levels of advancement, ranging from bows and arrows to laser blasters. The Imperium has many scientists and inventors at its disposal and is always ready to purchase technology from other factions or take such technology by force if they deem it important enough. General Technology Replicators See also: Drow Technology#Replicator Banks The Imperium bought the replicator technology from the drow and it spread quickly throughout various areas of The Imperium thanks to its usefulness. The design was improved upon so that the technology wouldn't rely on replicator banks for depositing the desired product but, instead, the product can materialise anywhere in a given roomTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Communications Viewscreens When communicating with those of other cultures with incompatible technology, The Imperium uses standard images on viewscreens. Transporters Most Imperium personnel and citizens use portal technology, especially the Dream Gates. However, many ships support traditional transporters for non-Imperium persons that travel aboard their ships. Barriers Many Imperium ships, and locations, use invisible barriers instead of doors. They are coded to permit passage of certain bio-signals, but exclude those without access. Imperium Cosmic Fleet Main article: Imperium Cosmic Fleet The cosmic ships for The Imperium are widely varied and can be given exact properties by their respective captains. Many of them use portal technology to allow passage between ships and planets in an instant. Generally, The Imperium prefers smaller crew complements to avoid excessive casualties in battleTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. * The Lamb * The Space Orca * The God-Killer The Peacekeepers Technology The Peacekeepers have several items of technology that they either share with the Imperium umbrella or use exclusivelyTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.Tales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Mech The Imperium will utilise mechs in their military or police forces and the Peacekeepers has its very own division. The mech warriors of the Peacekeepers are meant to provide support roles to agents of teams, especially for heavy arms and artillery. They fire explosive energy projectiles that have a large splash radius. The mechs of the Peacekeepers exclusively use armour designed to protect them from phasing through realities, such in turn protects them from phase weapons. Reality Stabiliser The reality stabiliser is a device almost solely utilised by Peacekeepers as it is crucial for many of their missions. As the name suggests, the reality stabiliser stabilises 'reality'; that is to say, the way that particular universe is supposed to be. This means a reality stabiliser can protect a person or object from reality warping effects, such as forced teleportation or a time-lock. They will also remove objects from alternate realities as send them back to their original reality, making this item particularly effective against Planestriders. The area of effect is quite small, but several of them can be linked together to create a larger area of effect. Phase Technology Though not exclusive to The Imperium, they do use a lot of phase technology in their weapons or armour. In a phase rifle, the blast will phase in and out of reality to gain additional energy. The further the shot, the more energy it will accumulate. The results can be devastating. However The Imperium has armour specifically designed to tolerate phasing, used on such machines as mechs or in armour, allowing them to withstand shots from phase weapons. The Kracker Main article: The Kracker TBA Soulstar Inventions Reimi Soulstar is a brilliant inventor who has a penchant for unusual naming conventionsTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. He would later join The Imperium and contribute his inventions to the empire (citation needed). Freakishly Rad Energy Drive Dubbed the FRED drive, this ship engine was designed before Reimi joined The Imperium and had only just met Ameryl Hypericum for the first time. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:List Category:Technological Objects Category:The Imperium Technology